The invention relates to a cat litter storage and dispensing system that will allow cat owners to easily change and refill a litter box.
Typical cat owners change their cat""s litter boxes once or twice a week. This is often a messy and generally unpleasant task requiring the emptying of the soiled litter from the litter box and the adding of fresh litter to the litter box. In particular, the adding of new litter to the litter box can be extremely messy because it requires the cat owner to hold a heavy bag of the cat litter while pouring it into the much small litter box. The result, frequently, is amounts of the litter spilling over the sides of the litter box requiring extra clean up by the cat owner. What is needed is a device that will allow cat litter to be easily and cleanly added to a cat litter box.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a cat litter storage and dispensing system that will allow cat owners to easily change and refill a litter box.
It is an object of the invention to produce a cat litter storage and dispensing system that will allow cat owners to easily change and refill a litter box including a housing having a closed upper end, an open lower end, a front wall, a back wall, opposed side walls, and a hollow interior. The closed upper end has an opening therein exposing the hollow interior. The opening has a door removably coupled thereto. The front wall has a window therein extending between the closed upper end and the open lower end. The front wall has a slotted opening therein upwardly of the open lower end. The slotted opening removably receives a grate plate therein. The grate plate is dimensioned for completely covering the open lower end. The back wall has a plurality of protrusions extending outwardly therefrom. The opposed side walls each have an indented handle formed therein. The housing receives a quantity of cat litter within the hollow interior. A funnel member is coupled with the open lower end of the housing. The funnel member has an open wide upper end and an open narrow lower end. The open wide upper end is secured to the open lower end of the housing. The funnel member includes a slotted opening therethrough upwardly of the open narrow lower end. The funnel member includes a stop plate slidably received within the slotted opening for covering the open narrow lower end. A plurality of wall-mountable brackets are adapted for being secured to a wall area. The brackets each have slots formed therein for receiving the protrusions of the back wall of the housing therein whereby the housing is elevated over a litter box. A supplemental support bar extends downwardly from the housing. The support bar has a lower end positionable on a floor surface when the housing is secured within the wall-mountable brackets.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.